<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous of a Cat by Tamaha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955928">Jealous of a Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha'>Tamaha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oliver centric, Pet Names, Pets, The Cat is very important, vicious creature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver invited Percy over and hopes that his cat doesn't mess it up for him. He had no idea what was coming next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley &amp; Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous of a Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think Percy is a cat person, but Oliver isn't.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was it possible to be jealous of a cat?</p><p>From this day on, Oliver Wood would answer this question with a clear Yes. And it was his own cat he was jealous of. This little traitor.</p><p>A little black fur ball, still more a kitten than a cat. His parents had adopted it not too long ago. But this <strike>vicious creature</strike> little sunshine didn’t get along with their owl.</p><p>Oliver didn’t have an owl or any other animals so they placed it in his care. It will do him good to take care of a little being, they said, to have responsibilities.</p><p>But this ... <em>thing</em>.... barely acknowledged Oliver for more than the food, it hid from his parents whenever they were visiting (although he can’t blame the cat for this since they left it with Oliver) and hissed and clawed at any other visitors.</p><p>Oliver would be fine with it if those were the only issues, but whenever he came home from training or a game or a night with friends he would find his home trashed. The little demon would pick apart anything that wasn’t somehow secured. Pawing glasses and plates off the table, pissing on clothes lying around, chewing on his broomsticks (he had multiple) and other furniture. If it really felt like a dick, it scratched open the pillows and <em>somehow</em> spread its litter everywhere.</p><p>But this day was important. After recently starting to date Percy Weasley, he would finally come over. Both their complicated work schedule prevented any overnight dates. Until now.</p><p>Today they would spend the evening together, cook together, eat together, have a glass of wine and then eventually <em>share a bed</em>. Hopefully.</p><p>“I have to warn you.” Oliver told Percy when they were on their way to Oliver’s home after they had been grocery shopping together. “My place might not be in best conditions.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.” Percy said as he took Oliver’s free hand. Both men’s other hands were carrying grocery bags. “We’ve been rooming for seven years together and I still remember how impossible it was for you to keep anything tidy and clean.”</p><p>“No, it’s because of my cat.” Oliver had mentioned the cat before, but never the full issue. “I have to clean up now, or I will have to clean up much more later on.” Then Oliver told Percy of all the things it had come up with yet.</p><p>Percy was quiet for a moment when Oliver had finished. “Are you telling me that a little kitten managed to do within three weeks what I couldn’t in seven years?”</p><p>“What?” Oliver asked confused.</p><p>“To make you clean after yourself.” Percy grinned.</p><p>Oliver stopped in his tracks. “Huh.”</p><p>“That kitten really deserves the can of tuna we have bought.” Percy snickered. It was supposed to be an offering so that the cat would accept Percy.</p><p>“Don’t be so sure of it accepting the offering! It’s a little demon!” Oliver immediately said.</p><p>At Oliver’s home was everything dark. It was already late. Oliver just hoped they wouldn’t be welcomed with <em>odours de piss </em>because that would really drop any chances with Percy to almost zero, he was sure.</p><p>Fortunately, everything was fine when they entered Oliver’s home.</p><p>“Thank Merlin.” Oliver muttered under his breath and now was also convinced that the cat deserved the can of tuna. “I will drop my quidditch gears in my room and change into something more fitting.” Oliver said. He had showered after training that day but his training clothes were not acceptable for a date. He noticed that Percy was already looking for the cat that, without doubt, hid somewhere.</p><p>He was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when Oliver heard the soft ringing of bells. He didn’t think much of it until he re-entered his living room and saw no Percy anywhere. “Percy?”</p><p>“Down here.” Oliver heard somewhere behind the couch with some more ringing of bells. Walking closer, Oliver saw that Percy was lying on his stomach flat on the floor. He had his wand raised but the tip of it had bells and feathers and strings attached to it in various colors.* Percy wiggled the wand and the cat, Oliver noticed just now, pawed at it and <em>actually played with Percy!</em></p><p>“He is such a cutie!” Percy fawned over the cat. The cat meowed as it started another attack on the wand.</p><p>“He?” Oliver was surprised. So far it was just IT. A vicious thing. A demon. Uncontrollable.</p><p>“Of course He.” Percy looked up to Oliver and adjusted his glasses. “Didn’t you know?”</p><p>Oliver shrugged. “It’s not like it let me close to him at any moment since he’s been here.” Oliver had switched pronouns in the middle of the sentence but he hoped Percy would forgive him.</p><p>“Then I am curious what’s his name.” Percy wanted to know. “Certainly it’s not demon, right?”</p><p>Oliver looked away. He mumbled something while getting red in the face.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“My parents gave him a name.” Oliver said embarrassed. “Because he’s little and black.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Oliver hesitated. “Olive.” He bit his lip. “Like those little vegetables?”</p><p>Percy stared at Oliver. “Merlin, is that the only Name your parents know?”</p><p>Olive meowed again and Percy turned his attention back to the cat and wiggled the wand once more. “By the way, Olives classify as fruits, not vegetables.”</p><p>Oliver nodded and watched some more how Percy played with him.</p><p>“Maybe he rejects you because you haven’t given him a proper name?” Percy said after a while. “Magical creatures can be sensible about it. Sometimes familiars won’t bond properly with a witch or wizard until an appropriate name is found.”</p><p>Oliver sighed. “That’s bad. I suck at coming up with names.”</p><p>“It can’t be worse than Olive.” Percy mentioned. “Maybe we should start with cooking and think about it some more.” Oliver agreed on that and helped Percy off the floor.</p><p>Olive meowed once, disappointed that the playing was over, and watched them go to the kitchen.</p><p>Percy quickly opened the can of tuna and poured it into a bowl. He placed it on the floor for the cat. He had followed them to the threshold to the kitchen, watching them intensely. Once the bowl was in reach for the cat he actually came in for the feast.</p><p>“I really don’t understand how you could call him a demon. He’s like the sweetest thing in the world.” Percy mused as he watched the cat eat.</p><p>“To you. He is the sweetest thing in the world to you.” Oliver clarified. Oliver bend down to pet the cat but only got hissed at. “See.”</p><p>“Because he is eating!” Percy defended the cat. “You don’t do that while they are eating.”</p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes and started cutting vegetables for their own food. Percy helped him with that.</p><p>The cooking went well between them and they joked around and teased each other and the evening finally took the turn Oliver had hoped for.</p><p>The cat constantly watched them.</p><p>Soon, their meal was ready and they set the table. Percy just needed a jolt of his wand to make plates and glasses fly from the cupboard to the table.</p><p>Once they were seated, the cat acted even less than usually by jumping into Percy’s lap.</p><p>“He must really like you.” Oliver said with a frown. Why did this cat like Percy so much more?</p><p>Percy had difficulties to eat properly because the cat constantly demanded to be petted, leaving him with just one hand to eat.</p><p>Later when they retreated to the couch, and the cat jumped again into Percy's lap the question of the name came up again.</p><p>“Just give him a name so he will start to like you too.” Percy said.</p><p>Oliver was annoyed by the cat's behaviour by now. It felt like the cat was a big distraction. “Chaos?” Oliver tried.</p><p>“Maybe a bit friendlier.”</p><p>“That's the friendliest I can come up with.” Oliver glared at the cat.</p><p>Percy sighed. "There is one name that fit both of you.”</p><p>“Not Olive!” Oliver said. “I've had the name first and I'll keep it.”</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes. "No, not Olive. How about Pitch?”</p><p>Oliver looked up to Percy, so did the cat. As if he had known that that could be his name.</p><p>“Pitch?” Oliver tried out the name and now the cat looked at him.</p><p>Pitch black. The quidditch Pitch. Hell, yes.</p><p>“Pitch.” Oliver said again and the cat stared at him intensely. Only now noticed Oliver that the cat had ice blue eyes, like Percy.</p><p>“Pitch it is.” Percy decided.</p><p>Oliver reached over to pet Pitch. He didn’t hiss or anything but Oliver still had the feeling that he was somewhat reserved.</p><p>“I am sure you can bond properly now.” Percy said with a fond smile.</p><p>Oliver leaned over to kiss Percy and his smile.</p><p>Apparently, a big mistake because now Pitch decided to bite Oliver, who still had a hand on the cat’s fur. A lot more hissing.</p><p>“Ouch!” Oliver pulled his hand away from the angry cat.</p><p>“Pitch! Oliver!” Percy shouted, surprised to have a suddenly angry kitten in his lap.</p><p>“I told you!” Oliver yelled and inspected his hand that actually started to bleed.</p><p>Cock blocked by his own cat. Could it be worse?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Just like the thing Newt used in Crimes of Grindlewald.</p><p>I never had a cat, so I don't know if I have portraited it properly?</p><p>My family once had a dog with same name as me. Not my first name, but my second name. We got her from a shelter and she already had the name before so it was just fate I think?<br/>She also was the sweetest and most vicious thing. Loved to be petted and was happy to meet new people. But was ruthless in hunting other animals. Always after ducks and actually got two moles in our garden.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>